To clean one's face the first step is usually to wash one's face or to remove make up and decorations. Generally, soap, cream, or other cleaning cosmetics are used for cleaning the face.
As a result of the advancement and modernization of our society, and the elevation of our living standards, both the facial cleaning cosmetics and facial cleaning method have become more particular than ever. Among these methods, there are the steam method, ultrasonic means or other methods and apparatuses; however, soap and face cream are still simple and popular facial cleaning cosmetics, which are usually applied to the face by hand and then washed away with water. Since the hands or fingers are unable to remove the oil and dirt on the skin and in the pores completely, various face-cleaning methods and apparatuses have been developed, and are available on the market.
After many years of experience in manufacturing and dealing with cosmetics, the inventor has, through careful studies and experiments, developed a simple and effective face-cleaning method and the apparatus thereof, i.e. a fountain facial cleansing device, which mainly comprises a sponge head made of soft and flexible material that can contain liquid to generate a lot of foam for cleaning the face. In the current market, there is not a face-cleaning apparatus which has the features of a sponge head according to the present invention. However, there is a shaving cream container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,609 which uses a sponge as the applicator body, but the device is quite different from the present invention in structure and method of operation. In the embodiment of that Patent, the applicator body is glued to a supporting base, whereas in the present invention, the sponge head is mounted through a tooth ring before being assembled in the top cover.
Further, the surface of the sponge head is furnished with several vertical grooves so as to generate more foam and provide friction effects to the skin. In the aforesaid patent, a pressurized container is used; as a result, the mechanism for controlling the ejection of shaving cream is very complicated.
In the present invention, only a special pad is used for controlling the flow of liquid soap so that its structure is simple, its manufacturing cost is low and it may be discarded after the liquid soap therein is used up, which is a sanitary feature of the invention. Although the aforesaid patent also has a tube member, its structure is different from that of the present invention. Another U.S. Pat., No. 2,962,743 has a sponge pad which is used for shoe cream, but the structure and assembling method are different from that of the present invention. Further, in U.S. Pat., No. 851,115, an envelope moistener has a "saw-tooth opening", which is also considerably different from the tooth ring of the present invention, since the bottom of the tooth ring is provided with pendent sharp legs to fasten the lower portion of the sponge head firmly without being disengaged from its position. In other words, the present invention is a substantial improvement over the prior art structures of any kind similar to the present invention.